Un Nuzlocke Cualquiera
by TuSabesLoQueYoSe
Summary: Un tipo normal,con una vida normal,de un día para otro muere y le dan la opción de re-encarnar en el mundo de pokemon,el cree que su nueva vida sera genial,pero el no sabia lo que le esperaba(atención contiene algo de drama)


veía como todo lo que había hecho en esta vida se desvanecía,a quien engaño,no hice nada bueno en esta vida,solo podía pensar en una cosa antes de que ese camión me atropellara,mismo pensamiento que grite con todas mis fuerzas

-¡Oh Mierda!

pero bueno ahora que lo pienso no se porque estoy hablándole a mi propia mente,soy una persona rara,pero bueno si me estoy hablando a mi mismo,sera mejor que me presente

me llamo Jhon,un nombre muy común si lo piensas,pero bueno sigamos,soy una persona medianamente normal con 28 años,bueno una diferencia,soy un fanboy de pokemon y ademas soy sarcástico,me burlo de todas las desgracias del mundo y ademas a punto de ser un mago(llegar virgen a los 30)pero bueno supongo que ya estoy muerto,una voz de mujer comienza a hablar

-Hola- lo dice muy cordialmente

-Hola,supongo que estoy muerto,¿cual sera mi sufrimiento eterno?¿dolor?¿violación?¿jugar E.T el extraterrestre?

-Oh no para nada- dice,algo incomoda -la verdad es que entras en la categoría de no haber hecho nada malo

-¿no consideran burlarse de las desgracias del mundo un pecado?- dije algo confundido

-pues hasta haz hecho cosas buenas,como la vez que salvaste a ese gato

recordé a mi pobre gato,espero que pueda seguir su vida sin mi, . . . voy a extrañar a esa pequeña bolita de pelo

-¿mi gato estará bien?- dije algo triste

-si estará bien,intentare hacer un milagro por el- dijo,con un tono de tristeza

-gracias,espero que peperonni viva una vida plena y segura,una vida gatuna con pescado y estambre- dije algo deprimido sin saber cual seria el destino de peperonni

-bueno,re-encarnaras,tienes 3 opciones- dijo olvidando a mi gato

-oh,mira ese gliche- dije recordando todos esos mangas,novelas,libros,series y mucho mas

-¿gliche?- dijo la voz femenina confundida

-no importa dame las opciones- dije sin mucha emoción

-bueno puedes revivir en el mundo de pokemon,en el de . . .-dijo la voz femenina pero yo al instante la detuve

-¡POKEMON AHORA MISMO!- grite emocionado

-¿pero no quieres oír las otras opciones?- dijo la voz algo decepcionada

-no,solo envíame a ese mundo- muy emocionado

-ahora mismo- dijo la voz claramente decepcionada -buena suerte-

y haci comenzó mi aventura por el yermo de la commonwealth creado por la caída de la bomba nuclear . . . ¡espera! yo estoy en pokemon,no en fallout,¿me pregunto si tenia la opción de fallout?,bueno no importa,vamos a darle con todo

despierto en una muy cómoda cama,en mi antigua vida mi cama no era la mas cómoda de todas,pero me conformaba con ella,comenzó a sonar un reloj,un molesto y estúpido reloj,pero bueno si quiero hacer algo en la esta nueva vida tendré que levantarme,cuando me paro de la cama voy caminando al espejo y veo que soy muy diferente a como era antes,soy mucho mas joven y ademas soy blanco,curioso,esperaba ser un poco mas latino,pero bueno solo continué hacia la escalera

-Hola,hijo- dijo una voz masculina,muy fuerte y áspera,cuando vi de donde provenía la voz vi a un hombre grande y muy intimidarte,pero por alguna razón,sentí un sentimiento nostálgico,no se porque realmente

-ah,hola- dije con una voz de puberto

-hoy es tu cumpleaños,ya 14 años,hoy por fin tendrás tu primer pokemon-dijo mi padre,con algo de orgullo en su voz

-ah,si es cierto- dije,ahora que lo pienso,este cuerpo tenia una vida antes que yo,¿yo le robe su cuerpo a otra persona? nah,no es mi culpa,es culpa de esa mujer

-no te veo muy emocionado- dijo mi padre,con una voz neutra

-ah disculpa,es que no dormí bien- dije fingiendo y esperando que no se me salga ese pensamiento que tuve

-bueno mejor ya ve,espero que tengas éxito,hijo- dijo mi padre con un obvio orgullo en su voz

salí de mi casa y vi alrededor,muchas casas y gente,algunos pokemon,pero eso no me importaba ahora,ahora lo que quiero hacer es conseguir mi primer pokemon,mientras caminaba una chica se acerco a mi y me dijo

-Hola estoy buscando el laboratorio del profesor- dijo con entusiasmo en su voz

-yo también lo busco- dije

-a bueno,¡Podemos buscarlo juntos!- dijo con mucho mas entusiasmo

-bueno,pero por favor no hagas ningún gliche- dije algo bromista,aunque en el fondo,obviamente sabia que el gliche sucedería

-¿gliche?- dijo algo extrañada

-nah,mejor ni te explico,solo vamos- dije sabiendo lo que iba pasar

caminando por la ciudad me percate de que es una ciudad muy bonita y poco contaminada,tengo que admitir que es muy bonita,hasta que al fin llegamos al laboratorio

-¡Llegamos!- dijo con una emoción digna de una persona que gano algo realmente valioso

-ah,si,que bien- dije con una voz neutra,era obvio que tenia que fingir,si de alguna forma me comportaba raro y terminaba levantando muchas sospechas terminaría causándome mas problemas de los que quería

entramos al laboratorio,aunque me mostraba neutro por fuera,por dentro una pasión ardía,una pasión de por fin hacer algo importante,hoy es el dia del comienzo de mi nueva vida,estaba preparado para todo,hoy jugaría pokemon en la vida real

.

.

.

pero poco o nada sabia que un infierno me espera.

-Fin Del Capitulo 1


End file.
